


Two for the price of one

by falliamridley



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falliamridley/pseuds/falliamridley
Summary: A collection of stories about Fallon and Liams life as parents to their twins, Alice Rose Ridley and Christian Johnathan Ridley, and maybe another, eventually.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Two for the price of one

There's a strange, niggling feeling in the back of Fallon's mind, preventing her from falling back into slumber. Giving up, she eventually pries her eyelids open. 

" _Jesus Christ,_ " Fallon hisses, willing her heart to stop racing as she takes in the image of her daughter standing by the side of the bed, still as a statue. "Alice Rose, you have really got to stop doing that." 

The young, dirty blonde haired girl looks at her with a forlorn expression, puppy dog eyes ramped up to 100%.

"I didn't want to wake you," her small voice explains.

"No, you just wanted to give Mommy a heart attack instead." Fallon glances at the clock on her bedside and sighs, "It's 3am, you should be in bed." 

"But I had another dream about ghosts and then when I woke up the one that was in my dream was in my room," the young girl exasperates.

Fallon raises a dubious eyebrow at the tall tale, "Really?" 

Her daughter nods enthusiastically. 

She'd been doing this for months now, forming the same habit. At first, Fallon had given in and let her sleep next to her, but Alice's fears were only getting worse and she was finding it difficult to convince her daughter with the same amount of stubbornness as she had to stay in her own room. 

"Well, is it paying rent?" Fallon asks.

Alice looks confused for a second as she thinks, "I don't think so..." 

"Oh well, that's good because ghosts have to pay rent or they aren't allowed into a house, so that means it's all in your imagination." 

The young girl's eyes widen slightly, "Okay, maybe I made that up, but I definitely saw my dolls heads move." 

At this point Fallon couldn't deny being impressed by her daughter's relentlessness. 

"Oh no, really?" She asks, gasping sarcastically, "That means we are going to have to throw them all away." 

Alice's small mouth opens in shock, her voice moving above a low whisper, "What? No!" 

Fallon shrugs, keeping the smug expression daring to creep onto her face at bay, "Well, you don't want to keep them if they're haunted, sweetie." 

"Okay, maybe that was also in my imagination." 

"Hmm. That's very convenient." 

"Mommy, _please,"_ the young girl begs, "Just a cuddle in your bed for 5 minutes?"

It tugs on Fallon's heart strings to see her so distressed, her maternal instincts kicking in, begging her to just take her child into her arms and promise that no harm would come to her. But she has to follow her child's psychologists instructions, and of course, it was Fallon who has to be the one to dish out the tough love. She's actually glad that Alice didn't bother going to Liam's side of the bed, knowing he would have struggled even more than her to say to no to his little angel. 

"No, baby girl, we talked about this and you promised that you were going to stop all of this ghost nonsense and sleep in your own room. Please be a brave little girl for Mommy and I promise you that in the morning I will take you riding on the horses." 

Her daughter's face practically lights up, a wide grin forming, "Okay."

She immediately makes a start and scampers off, leaving Fallon somewhat bewildered by her rapid change in mood at one simple promise made to her. She feels slightly manipulated, but figures that nevertheless, it at least worked in getting her to go back to her own bed. 

Shrugging, she turns off the lamp and settles against the pillows, her eyes closing, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep before daylight breaks and she's catapulted back into her hectic lifestyle with a career, and twins to contend with.

"Mommy?" A raspy, low voice speaks.

She peeks an eye open, glancing at the bulge underneath the bedsheets to her left. 

"Yes, honey?" 

The bulge stirs, "I can't sleep. My daughter just creeped me the fuck out with the thought of her dolls heads moving in the night and now I can't stop thinking about it." 

Fallon can't help but burst out laughing. "I knew you were awake. And yeah, it really is a little freaky. It's your fault, you know. You let her read all of those strange stories." 

"One," Liam begins, "she only wanted you. And two, she just has a wild imagination." 

"Hmm, like someone else I know," Fallon throws back in the darkness. 

"Regardless," she feels a familiar hand move over her thigh, flexing on the muscle, "can _I_ cuddle with you for 5 minutes?" 

"I suppose." She relents, a smile involuntarily forming on her features, and shuffles closer to him, his arms opening to allow her to enter his embrace. 

She melts against his warm body, relaxing instantly as she breathes in the familiar scent of his aftershave. 

Her breathing deepens, finally feeling sleep overtake her form again, enjoying the pleasant tingle of Liam absentmindedly tracing patterns over her skin. Then those nimble fingers of his begin to stray, making their way from her thigh to dipping underneath the waistband of her silk pjyama shorts to squeeze her ass cheek. 

"That's not a cuddle, Liam." 

"No, it's a special Daddy cuddle." 

She hums in amusement, shifting slightly to press herself against him, her breasts snug against his bare chest, "Oh, I do quite enjoy special Daddy cuddles." 

He chuckles as his hand squeezes again, pulling her core flush against his hardening buldge, "I know you do." 

"Mommy? Daddy?" 

The unmistakable sound of wailing coming from the threshold of their bedroom door hits their ears, and they still instantly. Eventually, Liam has sense to pull the bedsheets down so that the couple can glance towards the sound, taking in the sight of their dark haired son standing in the dark in his space themed pyjamas, tears streaming down his face. 

"Chris?" Liam asks, concerned. 

"Alice just woke me up and told me that the tooth fairy tried to steal my teeth in my sleep," Their son manages to get out between sobs, hiccuping slightly as he goes, causing fallon to groan out in frustration. 

"Oh, for the love of God." 


End file.
